vote vote vote
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: vote for a fic i have three to choose from
1. Chapter 1

Okay so heres the deal I am going to put up the first chapter of three stories that I am thinking of writing.

I will only choose one to write for now.

The way I am going to choose is by a poll. Send me a pm or review saying which story you would like to read.

The names of the three stories are

I'm not crazy

One hell of a thief

The purest heart

Enjoy

I will give this the weekend so if come Monday one person has voted for the purest heart and none of the rest , then the purest heart will be my new little project…

Oh and read my current fic uncomprehendable

First story is I'm not crazy

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm not crazy…

Summay: " I'm not crazy," she thought to herself. "so why, why did they do this to me?" terra returns and somehow manages to get raven committed into a crazy house.

They were walking through the park as a team.

Raven and Beastboy were walking hand in hand. About a month ago beast boy had asked Raven to date him, and she said yes.

The majority of the titans had someone to love.

Starfire and Robin was an item, Rae and bb we inseparable, even Cyborg had met a young heroine from Japan named tsuki.

They were all happy; the only unhappy one was Terra who returned about two weeks ago.

She was hoping beast boy would love her again, much to her displeasure he had chosen Raven over her.

The day was calm and quiet. No trouble had occurred. Life was sweet at the moment.

Well life was sweet for everyone except for Terra.

Her bitterness had managed to create a plan to get back Beastboy.

Today seemed like the perfect day to try her new little plan.

"Hey," Terra said. "Lets all go play volley ball, I mean it's such a pretty day."

"Sure," Robin said. "But someone's gonna need to sit out."

"I'll sit out," Raven said. "I am horrible at volley ball, besides this gives me time to meditate."

"Awesome," Terra yelled. "Then me bb and star will be a team."

With that she grabbed Beastboys arm and dragged him into the court.

"Wait hold up," he said. "Rae are you sure, it won't be as fun without you."

"I'm sure," she replied with a small smile.

Beastboy got free from Terras grasp and went and gave Raven a peck on the lips.

"Okay them," he said smiling. "Try not to miss me too much."

'Yuck,' terra thought to herself as they started the game.

The game itself was going great.

Robin's team was killing Beastboys team. Everyone was still having fun.

"Terra," she heard Starfire yell out. "Heads to the side."

"What," she asked.

She then turned and saw a volley ball coming towards her at an amazing speed.

Now was her chance.

She used her powers to give an extra boost and hit the ball with a tremendous amount of mass time's acceleration.

The ball headed straight for the meditating empath.

Before anyone could yell, the ball hit Raven smack dab in the forehead.

She was knocked back and you could see blood starting to trickle down her head.

"Raven," both Beastboy and robin yelled heading for their fallen teammate.

"Oh god," Terra said with fake concern. "I am sooooo sorry, is she gonna be okay.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied a little nervous as he saw Robin and Beastboy trying to wake the fallen Raven, "she's Rae she has to be okay."

Slowly the girl started to awake. Only something wasn't quite right.

When she awoke she let out a blast of power sending both boys flying back.

She grew about three feet taller, she acquired four red eyes, and black tendril started to shoot from under her cloak.

The tendrils went straight for Terra.

One grabbed her and started to bring her in.

"Raven," Robin yelled. "Snap out of it Rae, Raven that's an order."

No response, even her red eyes looked practically dead.

"Rae," Beastboy cried running towards her.

He couldn't believe what was happening; he needed to save both of them so he did the one thing he could think of to make raven happy. He kissed her passionately.

Terra watched as Raven was brought back, jealous and infuriated, but still happy her plan was going just right.

"Beastboy," Raven said returning to her regular petite form. She saw as the tendrils released Terra. Raven burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I just," she was saying before she was cut off.

"She's crazy," Terra yelled. "She attacked me and all she is doing is apologizing."

All the titans were looking at Terra.

"She nearly killed me," she said with crocodile tears. "She's got problems she needs help."

"No I am sorry," raven cried. "I was just shocked. I couldn't control rage."

"That doesn't," Terra yelled before Robin told her to shut up.

"Look Terra we get it you got scared," he said. "But I am sure that won't happen again. Raven as for you, you need to learn to control your anger and fear, and if that ever happens again I might just have to get you professional help."

Both girls just nodded.

"Look everything's okay now," beast boy said. "Rae, don't worry Terra isn't hurt."

"I just I'm sorry I have to go, "she cried before disappearing.

"Raven," he cried flying after her.

"I say we call it a day," Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah," the others replied.

As they headed to the t-car, Terra had a wicked smile on her face.

Phase one completed.

Chapter one of I'm not crazy, if you want me to continue this vote for it. Review or pm me saying the name of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next one.

Title: one hell of a thief.

Summary: you have to admit he is one hell of a thief; he managed to steal something so beautiful. The problem is he doesn't realize its value; he needs to before it is too late.

Chapter 1

They were chasing after Red-X who had just stolen a very rare jewel from a museum.

They ran through the streets in hopes of catching up to the crook behind the mask.

It was not going well for the titans; they had just managed to lose him.

"Dammit," Robin yelled. "Everyone spread out and look for him. "

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways.

Raven headed for an old abandoned where-house. She was a little slow because she had just switched her leotard for a dark blue body suit with a raven cut in the upper part of her torso.

Even with not being used to her clothing she snuck into the house quietly. Almost without a sound she managed to glide around the house. She sensed another presence and she knew it was probably Red-X. She thought that if she just stayed quiet she could sneak up to him.

…..

Red-x had snuck into an old factory like building to avoid the titans. He had managed to sack a very rare and valuable jewel from a fancy museum.

"Ha stupid kids, "he said in the synthesized voice. "They didn't know what hit them."

At that moment he heard a sound.

'Someone thinks they can sneak up on me,' he thought. 'Well might as well play along. Maybe it's that hot red head alien chick."

…..

Raven had accidently kicked a small rock on the floor.

Red-x seemed like he didn't hear anything, but she could sense his pride, he knew someone was here but he was playing along with the "sneak attack"

She wasn't stupid she wasn't going to attack until he let his guard down.

….

Red-x was getting frustrated. Whoever was in the building was smart and realized he realized that she was there.

A few more quiet minutes passed. Nothing had changed.

He wanted to teleport out but he didn't have enough zenothium to do that. He just had to wait and strike whatever titan though they could take him down.

…..

'Why doesn't he just teleport out of here.' Raven though to her. 'This is taking long, it's like he will never let his guard down.'

She watched him intent full waiting for opposition to strike.

Minutes and minutes kept passing by.

She decided it was now or never should she just strike now.

As she was about to teleport in front of him her communicator went off.

"Shit, "she whispered.

Before she could even look up to see x she was punched in the gut and sent flying to the nearest wall.

"Oh look its sunshine," x's cocky simulated voice rang. "I was kind of hoping it would be the hot alien chick, not the creepy Goth.

Feeling a little angered Raven lunged for him.

….

'Why isn't she answering,' Robin thought nervously. 'Come on Rae answer.'

"Nothing," Cyborg said interrupting his thoughts. "I can't even pick up her signal."

Nervous for his friend Robin decided to speak.

"Spread out and look for her." He yelled.

The rest of the titans nodded and went searching for their missing friend.

…

"Why do you always wear that cloak over your face?" Red-x asked Raven. "Are you hiding some deformity, a scar, or are you just plain ugly."

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," Raven yelled sending debris towards the villain.

"Ugly huh," he taunted. "Poor kid, hey at least you have good body," he mocked staring at her torso.

"Hah," Raven yelled lunging towards x.

He swiftly dodged. Deciding he was tired of this he got out one of his shocking x's.

"You're going down x," Raven yelled." Azaarraa,"

Before she could finish her mantra, she felt an immense pain rush into her.

Red-x had just thrown one of his x's to her forehead. Once it hit its target it let out a high voltage of electricity, immediately knocking out the girl.

"Sorry kid," he said. "But I am a thief, stealing is my job. People will pay good money for rare things."

Then the idea struck him.

"I am the best thief ever sunshine, "he smirked picking up the girl and crushing her communicator.

"You probably won't be worth as much as the pretty one," he said to the unconscious Raven. "But someone will still probably pay good money for you."

With that he was off.

If you want this one vote for it….


	4. Chapter 4

So this one's a little different.

It is not a cross over but the theme does come from sailor moon…enjoy.

Title: the purest heart

Summary: he was after the purest heart; he knew acquiring said crystal heart would give him ultimate power. But the girl with the amethyst eyes is in his way, but he never said he didn't like it.

Chapter 1

"Have you brought me a list, "he asked the man in front of him?

"Yes sir," the man replied.

He took out a scroll filled with many names.

"Through the study of these people, we have calculated that these are potential candidates to hold the pure white crystal heart."

"Excellent," the first man said." bring out the first crystal heart eater."

"Yes sir, "the servant replied.

"Who is our first contender, "the man asked?

"His name is Garfield Logan, he lives in jump city." The man said.

"Call in Hera," he yelled.

"Yes my king, you called for me, "said a very beautiful goddess like women. She had flowing blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a body that looked like it was painted by the gods themselves.

"Commence the plan," said the man who was called the king.

"Yes," she replied as she disappeared.

…..

The titans were all relaxing in their home. It had been a tiring day.

Three banks were robbed, mad mob got of jail, and flocks of obsessed fans exhausted the team.

"Hey ima make tofu anyone wants," beast boy said unenthusiastically. Everyone just shook their heads. "Suit yourselves."

At that moment their windows exploded and women with a bazooka looking thing came in.

"Titans go, "yelled their leader Robin

"Oh don't worry kids I'm only here to give you this," she said shooting the bazooka into beast boys tofu.

She disappeared.

"That was weird," beast boy commented.

Suddenly hi s tofu started to shake and then it transformed.

It became the shape of a women made of tofu. It had really strange clothes and then started to speak.

"Haaahhhh, "she laughed. "Oh look at all of you, you all look like fun."

With that she started spinning and throwing tofu around the entire room.

"What the hell don't get this stuff all over the walls" Cyborg screamed as he was knocked and glued to the wall.

Soon everyone was pasted to the wall by the foul fake meat.

"Dude what the heck," Beastboy cried.

Everything was going by so fast. No one could comprehend it.

"So you're the one that might have the pure heart," she said headed for Beastboy.

"Your yuuuummmmy looking," she said putting her lips close to his and starting to literally suck the air out of him.

Everyone looked in horror and confusion as to what this woman was doing.

Finally Raven came into her sense and silently phased out of the tofu.

Beastboy mouth had just started to glow, but before the creature could get what she wanted she was thrown back by a black claw.

Beastboy fell to the floor unconscious.

"what are you doing to my boyfriend," Raven screamed." Azarath mentrion zinthos."

A giant claw went towards the creature and hit her.

"Ahhhhhhh beautiful," the thing screamed before turning back into tofu.

"That was just plain freaky correct," Starfire said.

Raven, who looked just as confused as everyone nodded and went straight to help bb.

…..

"You failed," the king said to the Hera.

"Yes it was this girl with magic," she replied. "But it will not happen again. Tomorrow I will strike again."

With that she exited.

"Girl with magic," he said looking into a crystal ball.

What he saw was a girl with medium length purple hair, a petite fit form, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

"I need to know more about this magical girl," he said. "What beautiful eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

So the winner of my vote vote vote is…dramatic drum roll…wait for it…and with out further ado…. The winner is….the moment we have been waiting for…*opens fake envelope*…its unanimous…..ladies and gents…."wastes your time…..the winner is…..*drops pretend envelope* sorry…so you readers have all one hundred percent not one of you well one of you did vote other wise but she doesn't count hahah jkjk….anyways…the winner is….you know what I feel like making you guys wait till next month…..no jkjk…..actually…..okay so…how was your day?...*has tomatoes thrown at*…..fine fine …the winner is

**ONE HELL OF A THEIF!**

so I will begin this now it will be called one hell of a thief…enjoy…..


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided that after I have finished one hell of a thief I will do purest heart but change it up a little and make a rob rae for those rob rae fans ..mind you that this might not be till a few weeks or the summer or unless you guys really really really want it,,,,


End file.
